The Curse 2: Saving her cat boyfriend!
by kikkie
Summary: A sequel to the Curse! Adrien's father found him after two months of hiding...or not hiding. Now, returning to his house under the close watch of his father and basically being trapped like a prisoner, it is up to Marinette to save her cat/human boyfriend while avoiding Gabriel and her parents. Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

"Alya!"

I shouted as I watched Alya and Marinette make sandwiches in Nino's kitchen, I am shocked that Nino's parents are barely here. Anyway, Marinette and Alya somehow convince Nino and I do go out on a double date to out in the park, which I completely forgot about when applying for jobs.

"I don't see why your applying for a job? Don't you have money?" Alya asked.

"Yes, but I want to expand my world. So I have signed up for a job at Chloe's hotel. I was hoping your mom can sign my recommendation papers and we can be on our way." I said as I hand the paper to Alya. Marinette grabs the paper out of my hand and crumples it before throwing it at my face. She then crosses her arms as she puts her nose to the air in anger. It has been two months since Marinette and I have officially become a couple, and so far...I have been loving each and every day.

"Awww, come on Marinette, I only want the job so that I have the skills needed to care for us in the future." I said. She lowers her nose and looks at me with those big blue eyes. Aww, they are so cute! She grabs her notebook and writes something down, then hands it to me.

*Chloe only gave you the job because she wants you.* She wrote.

"She possible does, but the hotel is the only place I can get a job that guarantees 100% that I won't see my dad." I told her. "Come on bug-a-boo, can I please work at the hotel! I promise to buy you all the fabric you want with my first paycheck!"

The blue haired angel stared at me for a few seconds, eye's half opened. She then closes her eyes and nods her head at me, forming a smile on her face.

"Thank you!" I said before capturing her in a bear hug. She giggles at my touch before wrapping her arms around my neck. Pulling my head down, she presses her lips against mine. Awww, she so cute! She sucks at kissing but she is too adorable to even notice.

"Sandwiches!" Alya said, making my angel let go of me.

"Okay, I am going to give this paper to the manager at the hotel, once done, I will meet you guys at the park."

"Bye!" Alya shouted, Marinette waves her hands at me. Awww, I love her so much. With a hope in my step I scurried away to Chloe's apartment. Which shockingly was not that far from Nino's home. Entering the large establishment...wait did I use that word correctly? Eh, who cares! Entering the large building, I walked straight over to the manager's office and slipped my resume into a box that read: HIRING, HELP WANTED, RESUME. Once done, I head straight to the doors, only to stop when I heard something that made me almost shit my pants.

"There you are." The voice...oh god...dad? Looking over my shoulder, I saw my father. But he wasn't even looking at me. He was talking to a chubby man in a blue suit. Okay, I just need to walk to the doors and never come back here again.

"ADRIE-KINS!" Chloe shouted as she runs towards me. Turning around, I was tackled hugged by this girl smiling ear to ear. "Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?"

"Applying for a job." I said, I was trying to play it cool. Who knows 's? Maybe my name is very common in the area.

"Oh Adrien, you shouldn't be applying for commoner jobs. Has anyone ever told you, you look like a model."

"So I heard." I said. Her eyes light up like a firework before saying:

"Oh my gosh, Mr. Agreste! I found you a model!" She shouted. Oh no...please don't look at me.

"Yes?" My father responded. Maybe it's not to late, maybe I can run through the doors and buy a train ticket! Yea, that is what I will do! I'll pack Marinette in a suitcase and take her with me!

"I found you that male model you have been looking for!" Chloe said before grabbing my arm in a death grip. Why Chloe, have I hurt you in a past life. She turns me around to look at my father, oh no...does he recognizes me?

"Isn't he model material?" She asked.

"Indeed. How have you been, Adrien?" He asked. Oh yea, he knows it's me. Why am I shocked though, he is my father!

"I am well." I said.

"You two know each other?" Chloe asked.

"He is..." I was lost for words. Do I say father? Or a guy trying to lock me away in his house?

"He's my son." My dad said, making Chloe gasp.

"This is Adrien! Oh my gosh, I didn't know!" Chloe shouted. My father reaches out to me and grips unnoticeable by the shoulder. Pulling me away from Chloe so that I would be standing next to him.

"Yes, we must go." He said. I feel like a cat grabbed by his tail and was being dragged into a cage. My father pushes me outside to where his car was. Once in front of it, he opens the door to the back. "Get in."

"No." I responded.

"I don't want to make a scene." My father growled.

"I will." I told him. "I am not getting in the car, I am going home."

"Adrien, get in the car." My father growled.

"I am not going back!" I shouted at him. "I am-if you don't get in this car..."

My father started, he didn't look to happy.

"I will inform that girl's parents of her location. I will also give them cash to relocate, making sure you never see or hear from her again!" My father growled. How did he know about Marinette!?

"Dad..." I whimpered as tears begin to form in my eye, I know I was about to cry because my vision was starting to blur. "Please...I don't want to be locked away again."

"This is my last time saying this: Get in." He growled. I was...I wanted to run away. Maybe I could get home and run...but...Marinette? In the corner of my eye I saw Marinette walking towards the hotel. What is she doing? Why is she here?!

"I can see how your heart got stolen." My father said. "It would be ashamed if her parents found out. I am good friends with them, and I do not approve of what they do to her. But like you, we cannot afford you to go walking around scaring people."

"Do I look scary to you?" I whimpered. A tear falls down my cheek.

"You don't, you look like the son I always wanted. Now get in, we're going home." My father said. I made a small sniff sound before climbing into the car. My father follows seconds later. When the door closed and the car turns around, I saw Marinette from the window view. She was looking right at me as I drove away...she looked so scared...of Marinette...I am so sorry.

* * *

Kikkie: My first MLB sequel! YAY!


	2. Chapter 2

Why is Adrien going in that car? Why is he driving off with that man? Wasn't he going to meet us at the park? Adrien, come back! I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. I am not good with words yet. I am still learning. Why was he sad, why did he look like he was going to cry?

As the car passes me, he gives me one last glance before disappearing over the hill. What's going on? Who was that man? Was that his father? I didn't get a good look at his face, I should tell Nino! In haste, I run back to Alya house to inform her and Nino of the situation.

"Adrien was taken by a man in a white suit?" Alya asked.

"Did he have blonde hair and a white suit?" Nino asked. I shook my head at his answer. "Shit…"

"Nino don't curse in front of Marinette!" Alya growled. It was funny, they tried not to be vulgar in front of me. But I have seen vulgar, AKA, my father with a butcher knife. I know my parents love me, but their methods of love scared me. Grabbing my notepad. I gave them my written words:

*We need to find him!* I said.

"Marinette…shit." Nino muttered. "I think I have an idea on where he is, but I think you should stay here."

*I'm coming!* I wrote in big black letters.

"Alright, if anything happens, you can fly us out of there." Nino said.

"And what are you going to do? Get a brick and break into the Agreste mansion, that place is built like a fort. And all these years I thought it was to keep burglars out, not a boy in." Alya said.

*What are we going to do then?* I asked.

"I hate to say this, but we might have to wait, see how things go for a while. I mean, who know's, maybe Gabriel has a change of heart after seeing his son look normal?"

* * *

(Adrien's POV)

"SIR! THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Nat shouted as wraps her arms around my bruised head. My hands grip the blue fabric that was her work suite as I tried to avoid eye contact. My father lost his temper the second we came home. I was met with slaps and punches to the face. He tore my clothes and called it disgusting while ripping out my extensions. By the time Nat came into the office, I was crying my contacts out on the ground.

"How?" My father growled. "How could you do something so stupid!? So reckless!?"

"I wanted to see Paris." I whimpered as I held on to Nat for dear life. My body trembles in fear as I thought of the many ways I could have avoided this. I should have just made a scene and run off instead of going into the car. I felt so stupid!

"Do you not know how worried I was! I haven't been able to draw a single design since you left! Three months and no design! You know much pain you caused me! I thought you were kidnapped! Or worse!"

"What could be worse than kidnap?" I asked, Nat shrugs her shoulders.

"Now Chloe has seen you and possibly even the mayor! Now I have to think of a lie to keep you under the carpet."

"Why…" I started as tears fall down my cheeks and my lips trembled. "Why can't I just go outside? Why can't I be with people? You saw me, I looked normal."

"You're wearing a mask. Mask can fall off, and when that happens, all hell breaks loose." My father growled. "Go to your room, I have work to attend to."

"I…" I responded. I wanted to shout at him, to jump on his desk and scratch his face off, I want to scream and shout till I cried or someone came and helped me! I hated this, I wanted to be outside where the sun is! And how did he know about Marinette and her parents? Oh god, my Marinette is possible so confused at this. I need to get out of here, I need to escape to be with her again!

"Yes sir!" Nat told him in my place. Helping me to my feet, she escorts me to my bedroom. Helping me lay in bed, she throws my cover over me as I sunk my face into the soft cushion that was my pillow. I didn't even say goodbye to her. I just heard her heels clicked against the floor until they faded away. Turning my head to the side, I looked at the boarded windows with little thin lines allowing light to enter the room. Closing my eyes, allowed my body to relax, to ease the pain that was brought on to me. I will find a way out, I will escape. I will be with my Ladybug again.

* * *

(Marinette POV)

Adrien's home was huge! It was the middle of the night, pitch black darkness. Perfect for Nino and I to sneak out and examine the area. From what I could see, Alya was right. This thing looked more shielded than an American Tank. Why were all the windows boarded up? And there were alarms everywhere?

"How are we going to get in there?" Nino asked. He and I were dressed and ready to break Adrien out…but we didn't think that part through when we were getting dressed. I left my notepad at home so I could talk to him much. Oh, I have wings! Removing my top, I had a bra on, I threw the piece of cloth to the floor before flying into the air. I could hear Nino cringing at the sight of my wings. I know he didn't mean it, all this was still new to him. Floating above the gate, I stared at the house, it looked more bolted and covered up then it was on the ground. I hope Adrien is okay! I can't stand being without my sweet kitty! Oh my green eye's kitten of the black night, I will save you!

* * *

Kikkie: So I made a mistake, apparently this isn't my first MLB sequel story. My bad, anyway, thank you for reading.


End file.
